freecivfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
NEWS-2.5.1
ATTENTION : Cette liste provisoire, elle est donc exhaustive. Regardez le ChangeLog complet, contenu dans les sources, pour une liste complète de tout les changements. Le lien de téléchargement de la dernière version se trouve dans la page de téléchargement. =QU’EST-CE QUI A CHANGÉ DEPUIS LA 2.5.0= 2.5.1 est une version de correction de bugs. Elle résoud notament des anciens bugs dans les règles des frontières nationales, ainsi que dans les règles de félicité dans les très grands empires. Server / General Changes affecting players (supplied rulesets) *Fixes to longstanding bugs in border rules: **Once a city has claimed a tile within its workable radius, that tile cannot be stolen by another nation. (This had been broken since 2.3; now the behavior reflects the documentation.) GNA#23501 **Water tiles next to cities and other border sources could sometimes remain unclaimed, semi-randomly. Now they are always claimed. Update the help to accurately reflect the rules. (This had not been working as intended since at least 2.1.) GNA#23503 GNAPATCH#5987 *Angry citizens had been accidentally disabled since 2.4. With most supplied rulesets and governments, these were supposed to appear when an empire had so many cities that there were no content citizens left to become unhappy; now they do. This may substantially increase unhappiness in very large empires, even in ongoing games. Angry citizens can be disabled by editing the ruleset. GNA#23743 *Fixes to corner cases in the civ2civ3 rules: **Ending a turn on Mountains no longer gives a movement penalty if the tile has a road. GNAPATCH#6014 **Prevent building farmland on bare desert terrain, since it will provide no bonus. GNA#23609 **City center tiles benefiting from an automatic farmland bonus no longer get the trade bonus from Super Highways, as with other farmland tiles. GNA#23610 *The client could sometimes fail to show some cargo of a transport in the unit selection dialog, due to the server not sending correct information after reloading a savegame. Thus transports could appear to have spare capacity when they didn't. GNA#23444 *Fix some bugs with unique units (such as Leaders): **Actions that transfer units between players didn't have sufficient checks. For instance, you could give away a city containing your Leader, giving you no Leader and the recipient two. (You could then attack the city, losing the recipient the game.) GNA#23758 GNA#23691 **With gameloss_style="Loot" (not in any of the supplied rulesets), dying Leader units could be transferred or revealed to the conqueror, causing trouble such as the conqueror then losing the game. GNA#23676 GNA#23684 *Maps could be generated with rivers on ocean tiles in some cases. GNA#23576 *When the AI proposed a treaty, it could be sent in such a way as to cause the client to pop it up in front of other tabs, obscuring end-of-turn activities. GNA#23565 *Prevent creating and canceling treaties in ways that should be illegal between members of the same team (such as withdrawing vision), and generally improve checking for illegal pacts. GNA#22993 GNA#23421 GNA#23408 *Fix a corner case where a technology could be granted to a dead player due to changing research costs. GNA#23437 *Fix a possible crash after an air unit automatically returns to safety to avoid running out of fuel. GNA#23728 *Fix a cause of the error message "Trying to update old city", although the circumstances and consequences of this bug are unclear. GNA#23716 *Give a reason when failing to create as many AI players as requested. (For instance, due to the currently selected nation set not having enough nations; the default 'core' set limits games to 50 players, but more can be created by switching to the extended nation set.) GNA#23526 GNA#23621 *The 'first_timeout' option was broken in various ways. Notably, setting it to 0 in pregame caused the first turn to have an immediate timeout rather than no timeout; setting 'timeout' or 'first_timeout' during the first turn could do the wrong thing; and the client display of time remaining was incorrect for the first turn. GNA#23324 GNA#23724 Changes affecting other rulesets / modders *Fix a server crash in rulesets with variable city map radius. This could manifest for instance if city radius depends on government. GNA#23591 *An AI with an 'expansionist' trait value less than the default never built settlers. GNA#23745 *AI trait settings modified by Lua script were not correctly loaded from savefiles. They were saved correctly, so pre-existing savefiles are now loaded correctly. GNA#23564 *Fix a few remaining cases where a negative value for a boolean effect would erroneously enable it: 'No_Diplomacy' and 'Happiness_To_Gold'. GNA#23364 *Units' ability to transform terrain is now documented automatically. (Supplied rulesets have been updated to reflect this, but add-on rulesets may need tweaking.) GNAPATCH#5981 GNAPATCH#5982 *Nations without legend text no longer crash the server. GNA#20110 *Add and improve load-time checks for errors in rulesets and tilesets. GNAPATCH#5892 GNAPATCH#5918 GNAPATCH#5985 GNA#23299 *Update included Lua to 5.2.4. GNAPATCH#5939 Changes affecting server operators *Delegation is now correctly case-insensitive with respect to usernames. GNA#21744 General *In a sequence of unit orders, a unit move that exhausts movement points no longer necessarily prevents the next order from occurring in the same turn. (But there are currently no go-to-and-do actions available to players that do not require movement points to do the action, so this has no visible effect.) GNA#23594 *Memory leak fixes. GNAPATCH#5808 GNAPATCH#5946 GNAPATCH#5989 GNAPATCH#6030 GNAPATCH#6090 GNAPATCH#6093 GNAPATCH#6140 GNAPATCH#6169 GNAPATCH#6170 *Various internal changes which should only affect developers. GNAPATCH#6012 GNA#23285 GNA#23703 GNAPATCH#6179 AI *The AI overestimated the loss of trade from canceling an old trade route when deciding whether to create a new one. GNA#23532 *The AI may be less likely to abandon its units once loaded onto allied transports (including those owned by human players). GNAPATCH#6181 *In the civ2civ3 ruleset, the Cheating AI now gets its cheating defense bonus applied on top of the bonus from fortresses and airbases. GNA#23370 *The AI no longer asks to sign a ceasefire if circumstances prevent signing any treaty. GNA#23542 Clients *In terrain info popups, show the countdown to armistice expiry as well as for ceasefire. GNA#23303 *The city dialog 'Happiness' tab now shows better how changes to the number of cities will affect happiness. GNA#23611 *When the Nations report is sorted by diplomatic status, it is now ordered by friendliness rather than alphabetically. GNA#23420 *The city footprint outline for settler units is now drawn even if the map grid is enabled. GNA#23302 *The front part of bases such as fortresses could fail to be drawn if they were on unowned territory. GNA#23418 *The middle-click popup now shows unit nationality if different from its owner. Fix cosmetic issues with display of unit nationality in other contexts. GNA#23740 *Fixes to the 'Turn Done' button behaviour in games with alternating turns: **The button could be sensitive on first connection even when it was not your turn. GNA#21633 **The button no longer constantly blinks, in clients where blinking is supported. GNA#23733 *Minor improvements to robustness and diagnostics of LAN game announcements. GNA#23319 GNAPATCH#5865 *''(Gtk)'' Add a confirmation when canceling a treaty from the Nations report. GNA#23411 *''(Gtk)'' Prevent the main map window layout jumping about when switching between unit stacks of different sizes. (This was particularly noticeable with hex tilesets.) GNA#23562 *''(Gtk)'' Various minor cosmetic changes. GNA#23563 GNA#22676 GNAPATCH#5957 GNA#22836 GNA#22677 *''(Qt)'' Add "Establish Trade Route" to menus. GNAPATCH#6054 *''(Qt)'' Help claimed that mining produced food rather than shields; also other typo fixes and text tweaks. GNA#23284 GNA#23282 GNA#23304 GNA#23557 *''(Qt)'' Fix a crash when the attached player is under AI control and receives a diplomatic meeting request. GNA#23626 *''(SDL)'' Rulesets with specialists other than the traditional entertainer / tax collector / scientist set are now supported. GNAPATCH#5868 *''(SDL)'' Fix a crash and other trouble when changing to a different player mid-game. GNA#23540 GNA#23551 *''(SDL)'' Observers are no longer invited to end their turn. GNA#17703 *''(SDL)'' After leaving a game, the unit orders icons could remain on-screen. GNA#23357 *''(SDL)'' When a spy sabotaged a specific building, the dialog for choosing that building could remain. GNA#23296 *''(Gtk3)'' When run on a very small screen, the city dialog now has more tabs each with less content, to try to fit. GNAPATCH#5958 *''(Gtk3)'' Map in city dialog is now greyed out when under governor control, as for other clients. GNA#22834 Tools *Add confirmation when quitting the Qt modpack installer. GNAPATCH#6042 *Improve quit confirmation message. GNAPATCH#6052 GNA#23571 *The Qt modpack installer window is now resizeable. GNA#23193 Tilesets / Art *Added graphics for maglev, inaccessible terrain, and unit costs up to 9 to all of the isotrident, isophex, and hex2t tilesets. All supplied tilesets now have these graphics. GNAPATCH#5962 GNAPATCH#5972 GNAPATCH#5980 *Update Maglev art in the Amplio2 and Cimpletoon tilesets. GNAPATCH#5756 Help / Documentation *Document that bombardment (as used by e.g. civ2civ3 helicopters/bombers) damages all units on a tile. GNAPATCH#5822 *Help for ruleset items more thoroughly documents what other items they enable: **Buildings enabled by extras (such as "Aqueduct, River" in civ2civ3) and nations. GNAPATCH#5984 **Governments enabled by technologies and nations. GNAPATCH#5813 **Road types enabled by technologies. GNA#23281 *Corrections to civ2civ3 ruleset documentation to reflect the actual rules: **Document the weaknesses of Big Land units (move restrictions and indefensibility). GNAPATCH#5823 **Quantify the work bonus of veteran Engineers. GNAPATCH#5857 **Nuclear fallout can be generated on oceans, and cleared by Transports. GNA#23388 GNA#23428 **Migrants can clear fallout and build fortresses. GNA#23362 *Miscellaneous improvements to in-game text and user documentation. GNAPATCH#5858 GNA#23346 GNA#23427 GNA#22454 GNAPATCH#5965 GNAPATCH#5990 GNAPATCH#5988 GNAPATCH#5986 GNA#23397 GNA#23586 GNA#23263 GNAPATCH#5952 GNAPATCH#6189 *Miscellaneous changes to developer/ruleset docs. GNA#23391 GNAPATCH#5948 GNAPATCH#6024 GNA#23783 *Invisible changes to assist localization. GNA#23333 GNAPATCH#5960 GNAPATCH#5880 GNA#23539 GNA#23443 GNAPATCH#5838 Translations *Updated translations: **Complete translations: Spanish, French, British English. **Incomplete translations: Finnish (100% core, 87% nations), German (100% core, 87% nations), Catalan (99.8% core, 100% nations), Polish (97.2% core, 100% nations). Build/portability *Improvements to configure's Qt detection: **Make configure checks suitable for Mac OS X. Add new configure option --with-qt5-framework-bin. GNA#18200 **Search in /usr/lib/qt and /usr/include/qt (the latter is required for Arch Linux). GNAPATCH#5919 **If a Qt installation is explicitly specified with --with-qt5-includes / --with-qt5-libs, don't look elsewhere. GNA#23348 *Fix compilation of the Qt client with --disable-nls. GNA#23415 *If the user does not specify a client, configure now prefers building the Qt client to the SDL or Xaw clients. GNAPATCH#6050 *Fix clang warnings. Freeciv can now be built warning-clean with clang-3.7. GNA#23483 *Look harder for a nullptr definition; fixes warnings from clang on Mac OS X. GNA#23414 *Fix some warnings from GCC 5 and cppcheck. Freeciv can now be built warning-clean with gcc-5.1. GNAPATCH#5994 GNAPATCH#6092 *Check for __VA_ARGS__ handling at configure time, giving a less obscure error when attempting to use a compiler that does not implement the behavior we rely on (such as tcc). GNAPATCH#6033 *Compressed scenarios no longer embed a timestamp, fixing a complaint from reproducible-builds infrastructure such as Debian's. GNAPATCH#6175 *Fix failure to compile when Postgres support was enabled. GNA#23549 *Minor corrections to .desktop files. GNAPATCH#5938 GNAPATCH#5940 See NEWS for older lists of changes.